Balance is a prime factor in most kinds of human performance. Maintaining balance is the function of a proprioceptor system which is a combination of muscle fiber and nerves in the muscle that senses contraction and sends signals to motor muscle units that respond to the neurological stimuli. The proprioceptors also cooperate with the eyes to control balance.
The proprioception system can be improved by balance exercise. It can also be degraded by injury and declines with age or lack of use.
In recent years, athletic trainers have acquired a growing interest in the value of incorporating into their training regimen, exercise routines directed specifically to the improvement of balance.
For the athlete, not only do these exercises improve performance, but they also help even the well conditioned athlete to avoid injury.
Devices that have appeared for this purpose include the “Baps” board which is a platform or disk supported on a fulcrum which, in some instances is a roller or (more commonly) a hemisphere wherein the flat part of the hemisphere is secured flush against the flat surface of a disk. The athlete stands on the side of the disk opposite the hemisphere, which is in contact with the floor and attempts to maintain his balance. He typically exercises with dumbbells while maintaining his balance. In another method of use, the athlete stands on the disk and rocks the disk from one side to another by shifting his weight.
The problem with performing with the present disk is that the balancing act is either all or nothing. By this is meant that the athlete experiences very little sensation when he goes off balance until the edge of the disk actually touches the floor. Balance is so difficult under these circumstances that exercise on the disk is performed by holding a dumbbell in one hand and a stick in the other hand with a bottom end of the stick in contact with the floor. The stick sends a message through the athlete's arms to the athlete as to when he is going off balance so that corrective action is required.
In performing an athletic action, the athlete does not have a stick. If he is shooting a basketball, hitting or throwing a baseball, etc., his “balance” message must come from his feet in contact with the ground in cooperation with messages he receives through his eyes. Consequently, use of a stick to sense off balance severely limits the effectiveness of the exercise.
Eye coordination with the proprioceptors also aids the balancing process. The role of the eyes in maintaining balance is demonstrated by having an athlete perform a balancing act with his eyes open and then with his eyes closed. Balancing with the eyes closed is more difficult than performing the same action (like standing on one foot) with the eyes open. In fact, improved proprioception that does not depend on eye coordination is experienced by athletes who practice their balancing routines with their eyes closed.
“Keeping your eyes focussed” is an admonition repeated over and over again in training sessions. For most all sports, “keeping your eyes focussed” means that the athlete must train his eyes on the ball regardless of any particular message of a myriad possible messages that his proprioceptors are sending to him in response to any one of the myriad of motions that the athlete may be forced to follow in order to complete a successful action.
For example, if a receiver is going up for a pass, regardless of how he is hit by a defender, he must keep focussed on catching the ball.